


home remedies

by rogueonestan



Series: convivencia / retired!din [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Children, Cute Kids, Domestic, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fan Fiction for Potter Lovers's Spring is for Lovers Quote Fest, Married Life, i wrote another retired!din piece, lol my brand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:08:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29274471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rogueonestan/pseuds/rogueonestan
Summary: after returning home one day, you find din napping on the couch after a long day and you know just the remedy.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Reader, Din Djarin/You, The Mandalorian/Reader
Series: convivencia / retired!din [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1963963
Kudos: 23





	home remedies

**Author's Note:**

> there's a few sexual innuendos (very minor) but beware

The day started just like any other day. 

The early hours of the morning were spent enjoying the company of your lover as you two were wrapped in each other’s arms. You both took turns running your fingers through each other’s hair. As your fingers combed themselves through Din’s hair, you managed to find yet another small detail on his face to love. With mornings like these, it’s always easy to find a feature of his to fall in love with. The first time he revealed his face to you, you immediately fell in love with his brown eyes. The next, his nose. The time after that, his pouty lips. The many, many times after that, you always found another detail that you fell in love with. Whether it’s a few freckles you haven’t found before or a small scar or two from his years as a warrior, you’ve always managed to find another reason to refall in love with him again. 

Whenever Din runs his fingers through your hair, he’s never shy to talk about his love for you and today was no different. He talked about how lucky he is to spend the rest of his life with someone like you, how you’ve changed his life for the better. Telling you that your compassion and your benevolent spirit are the things that made him fall in love with you in the first place. 

As he listed the things that he loves about you, you hid your face into his chest as your cheeks burned. No matter how long you’ve been together or how many times he tells you he loves you, he still manages to still have the same effect on you since the moment you realized you harbored feelings for him. 

Your morning also consisted of various kisses that were exchanged. Whenever either of you would list a feature that you love about each other, a soft peck would be given to the area. 

You would tell Din which features of his you noticed first when he first revealed his face to you. His brown eyes. A peck on both of his eyelids. His nose.  _ Peck.  _ His pouty lips.  _ Peck.  _ The way his cheeks turn a bright pink as you express your love for him.  _ Peck on both cheeks.  _ The way his hair feels as your fingers run through them.  _ A peck  _ on his hairline _ as  _ you softly scratch at his scalp. A scar you managed to find above his left brow.  _ Peck.  _

By the end of it, both of your faces were covered in your love for each other. After you expressed your love for your lover, he did the same. Both of your cheeks were red hot by the attention you were receiving from your partner. 

Unfortunately, all good things come to an end. 

Din pulled you impossibly closer to his side and the moment your lips touched, your five-year-old daughter came barging in your room. Though you were disappointed that your moment was interrupted, seeing your daughter in the morning always manages to put a smile on your face no matter what. 

You wrapped your arms around her when she made her way to your side of the bed. As you did with Din, you ran your fingers through your daughter’s hair as she went on about what she had dreamt about. She always manages to have the most peculiar dreams. This particular dream though was one of the more milder ones- how your entire family spent the entire day outdoors, which isn’t unusual. The home that you and Din decided to settle down in has a huge backyard, where a large garden resides along with a large grassy area where your two kids can play freely. 

After she finished sharing, you asked her if that’s how she wanted to spend her day, in which she agreed with enthusiasm. 

The rest of your morning continued as usual: you enjoyed your breakfast with the company of your family, your children playing in the living room as you and Din clean up in the kitchen. Shortly after, you offered to go into town to pick up a few things while Din stayed behind with the kids. He declined at first, saying how he can do it, but you insisted, saying that he should rest. It doesn’t take him much convincing though, as he’ll do anything to spend an entire afternoon with his clan. 

Which is how you go to where you currently are. 

When you returned from your trip to the market, which took much longer than you expected, you found your lover fast asleep on your couch as various toys are scattered everywhere. 

Slightly scoffing to yourself, you see you obviously missed something in the time you left. Gently placing the basket of your purchases on a nearby table, you approach your partner and crouch to get to his level. Your hands automatically reach for the hair that managed to flop on his forehead at some point as he slept. As your fingers run through his hair for the second time that day, a soft smile appears on your face as you admire his features. His lips slightly apart as snores come from him. Your actions don’t seem to go unnoticed because his snores are soon replaced with sighs of relief. The mixed action of your fingers running themselves through his hair and delicately scratch at his scalp slowly begin to lure your partner awake. 

As you go to stand back up and do some housework, you’re interrupted with the tender grip your partner has on your wrist. His brown eyes flutter open at you as you don’t move a muscle. 

“You’re home.” His hoarse voice full of sleep states as one of his hands reaches out to cup your cheek.

“I just got back.” You reply as you cover your hand on top of his. You slowly remove his palm from your cheek, giving it a small kiss as you place his palm back on your cheek.

A soft hum leaves his lips in response.

The small action of your lips touching his skin leaves a warm sensation throughout his body. No matter how many times you kiss a part of him, Din always gets the same feeling he did when you two experienced your first kiss all those rotations ago.

Images from that day flash through his head- the day that changed his life for the better. 

_ That day, like today, started off as ordinary. You two were both doing some menial work on the Crest but once he decided to take a break, he glanced over in your direction and it felt like all of the breath in his lungs was stolen away from him. You weren’t doing anything out of the ordinary, no, but with the sunshine beaming on you, it made it so hard for Din to look away because of your enticing glow, almost like those angelic-like spirits Din was told about as a child by his mother. _

_ As you continued to work on some wiring in the hull, with Grogu curiously glancing up at you to see what you were doing, Din couldn’t help but admire you from afar. A big smile appeared on your face, along with a few laughs that matched the baby’s, as you scooped him up in your arms and showed him what you were doing. Din couldn’t hear what you were telling him, but all of his senses were lost in the moment. He can’t focus on anything but you. He looked at how happy you were during the moment. How the sunshine is literally lighting up your best features.  _ **_Everything_ ** _. _

_ Then shortly after that, you caught him red handed and Din swears he’s never felt embarrassment like that before. Then the next thing he knows, Grogu is no longer in your grasp and now your hands are intertwined together. Then Din removes his gloves so he can feel his skin on yours. Then  _ **_somehow_ ** _ your lips are on his and everything just seems  _ **_right._ **

_ His heartbeat running a mile a minute. His cheeks redder than they’ve ever been before (in which you lightly teased him about it.) His breath getting caught in his throat as he admires your features,  _ **_really admires them,_ ** _ for the first time without the red coloring from his visor. Everything about that moment, everything about that day was so perfect because it seemed just like any other day _ .

The more he thinks about that day and how everything changed for the better, the more he realizes how much the galaxy has truly blessed him by giving him the life he always dreamed of. He always thought he wasn’t good enough to get a happy ending, to have someone as lovely as you to make sure he’s alright and to take care of him- like you currently are as you look after him once you returned back to him. 

Even with everything he's done over the years, all of the bad decisions he’s made, none of that matters at the end of the day as your hands continue to run themselves through his locks. The more you do this, the harder it is for Din to keep his eyes open. With the look that you’re currently giving him, it takes all of the energy he has left to focus on your features. 

The feeling of your hands slightly tugging the ends of his hair brings a set of chills down his spine. He can’t help but let out a sigh of content.

The soft chuckle that leaves your lips brings butterflies to Din’s stomach. Even hearing your laugh on a daily basis now, the same feeling from that day is the same response he has today.

“Why are you on the couch?” 

“I needed to rest for a minute.”

“You know, we do have a bed upstairs that’s made for that.” 

“Yeah.”

“Wouldn’t you be more comfortable in our bed?”

His head shaking at you in response only confuses you as you tilt your head to the side, a habit you formed by being around him all these years. 

“Then I wouldn’t be able to do this.” The confused look on your face only increases as your brows furrow at him, but the questions running through your mind are immediately answered with his lips on yours. A soft gasp leaves your lips as you smile into the kiss. 

Even with the dozens, maybe even hundreds, of times his lips have touched yours, Din always manages to steal your breath away. Every kiss that you’ve had is almost as breathtaking as the last. With how busy you both have been with raising your two kids, having a kiss like this, a  _ real  _ kiss not just a simple peck, has been more of a rarity. Days like today, where the two hardly have to do anything, have been occurring less and less than you like to admit. 

One of his hands lightly, yet firmly, cups the back of your head so that you’re unable to escape his grasp. As much as you would love to spend the rest of your afternoon in the arms of your husband, you know that you need to do some chores around the house while Din rests from the hectic time he had with your children. 

Before anything can go any farther, your lips remove themselves from his as you open them to ask him a question, “why don’t we move this upstairs?”

“Oh…” Wiggling his eyebrows at you, you let out a scoff as you shake your head at his shenanigans.

“Not in that way, weirdo.” 

“Oh.”

“You need sleep.” His lips open to say something, but you know him well enough that he would put your own well-being above his, almost never letting you put him first without a fight, “please?” 

With how you’re looking at him, Din can’t find it in himself to deny you, not that he ever would. With your lips slightly swollen from your previous activity and your eyes looking almost akin to your adoptive son’s, Din doesn’t fight it. All he wants right now is fall asleep with you by his side. 

His hand slowly begins to uncup itself from the base of your neck as you stand back up to your full height. One of your hands extends in his direction, wordlessly offering him support to get up from the couch. 

He takes you up on your offer as his hand clutches onto your wrist and with your hand on his lower back, you’re able to successfully get him back on his feet as you both slowly walk in the direction of the staircase. 

Your hand removes itself from his lower back as it gently rests on his hip. Your other hand enclasped in his as your forearm is stretched across your stomach. The hand that’s encapsulated in his isn’t in the most comfortable position, but you can tell Din appreciates it as his body weight begins to lean on yours for support- clearly still exhausted from the day he’s had. You don’t mind though, Din’s done this dozens of times for you without question and you’re willing to do the same for him. 

With his body weight leaning on you, it’s a bit difficult to get you both up the stairs, but you’re able to muscle through it. 

The door to your shared bedroom is slightly ajar, probably from the rush the two of you were in when your daughter came in this morning and asking about breakfast. You shake your head at the memory as you use the sole of your boot to open the door with minimal noise. The door makes a slight  _ thump _ as it hits against the wall, but luckily the room that’s on the other side is your bathroom. 

You continue with your slow pace with your lover wrapped tightly in your embrace as you walk over to his side of the bed. Your arm gently removes itself from his waist as his body softly collides with the soft mattress underneath him. A soft sigh escapes from Din’s lips as comfort enters his body for the first time since this morning. His eyes shut close in content. His breathing seems back to normal. If you could spend the rest of your day looking at his relaxed features, you would. But you know that there’s other things that you need to do first.

With his fingers still entwined with his, you softly tug on his wrist, telling him to let go, but he only squeezes your hand in response.

A soft sigh, much like the one that just escaped from his lips, echoes in the room and you crouch down for the second time to get down to the same level as his. Your free hand finds itself through his hair again.

“I’ll be back soon.”

If you thought that leaving his side would be that easy, you would be wrong.

“Stay.” He whines, sounding almost identical to his daughter, as his big brown eyes look up at you.

“I’ll come back, I just have to do-“

“That can wait.” You raise your brows in response, “you need rest too.”

“No, I don’t-“ You shake your head at him as a few chuckles leave your lips.

“ _ I  _ need you.” 

Your heart immediately melts after hearing the words leave his lips. Much like Din, you can’t refuse him any of his demands. Like your partner, you always insist that you’re the one to do the work while the other relaxes. As you look deeper and deeper into his brown eyes, you can’t deny the thought of being able to continue to look into them in the comfort of your own bed. 

You eventually relent as you sit down on your side of the bed. If your head hits the pillow, there’ll be nothing to stop you from falling asleep in the arms of your lover.

As much as you hate to admit it, the softness of your mattress and your pillows bring a sense of comfort in your body. There’s so much you need to do but as you look over at your partner, your worries quickly fade away. 

With the way he’s looking at you, it reminds me of the blissful morning you had with him as your limbs were entwined. But this time, you’re the one who’s supporting him. His head easily finds its way to your chest as your hands roam his body. Like before, one of your hands easily manages to find its way back to his hair. Your hand go through a routine to help put him at ease: slowly run through his locks, slightly tugging at the ends that rest against his neck, and on occasion, give his scalp a few scratches, before you go back to the same cycle. The same actions happening again and again release the tension from Din’s body. His shoulders relax against your frame, his arms wrapping themselves around your waist, as the slow rise and fall of your chest bring back the sleepy feeling he was feeling when you arrived home. With what you’re doing, it’s very hard for Din to not fall asleep. 

He doesn’t want this to end. 

He wants to experience this for as long as he can.

For a brief moment, your hand unweaves itself from his hair, where Din slightly protests by a low grumble escaping from his lips, and slowly moves down to his back. Soft rubs on his shoulder blades help remove some of the tension that he’s held there for a long time. Many, many knots have been formed there from the lifestyle you shared before you settled down here in the middle of nowhere. A moan of content escapes from your partner’s lips as you add slight pressure to the area. Years and years of stress beginning to finally physically depart from his body.

“Relax, my love.” Din only hums in response.

Once again, your hands leave their position on his back and slowly wander across an inch of skin that you can touch. Goosebumps covers his skin. Your bare skin touching his makes it feel like any inch of skin that you have touched is on fire. A feeling he’ll never get tired of.

Your hands continue to roam his body aimlessly for a little bit, but finally make their way to Din’s scalp. As you softly scratch at it, Din lets out a deep exhale. 

“You should’ve seen Bri’s reaction when that little booger lifted one of their toys up in the air.” Din breaks the silence in the air as a soft chuckle follows suit. A rumble can be felt throughout your chest as you laugh along with him. You can’t help but imagine what your daughter’s reaction would’ve been like, but you don’t have to imagine because Din continues, “she looked so surprised, almost like how you did when you first saw his powers for the first time, and she tried to do the same thing, but,” He shakes his head against your chest as another lips falls from his lips, “but she was a bit disappointed when she couldn’t do the same.”

It’s now your turn to laugh as the image plays in your mind as a smile appears on your face.

“That sounds a lot like her.”

“Yeah, she was a bit upset after that, but I reminded her that not everyone has those weird powers and that it’s okay to be a little different from her brother.”

Your fingers softly scratch at his scalp as he continues, “a little bit later we all eventually made it outside where they were running through the grass. Poor little guy wasn’t able to catch up. He tried so hard to catch up with Bri but he wasn’t able to. I felt bad for the little guy. He was running as fast as his little legs could go but he could never keep up.

“Did you do anything about it?”

“I told Bri to be nice to her brother.”

“And was she?”

“What do you think?”

Another sigh escapes from your lips. As much as you love your kids, your daughter’s behaviors tend to be more like her father’s the older she gets. When she was old enough to begin playing, your daughter would spend almost all of her time by her brother’s side as she watched him play. But now, the roles are reversed. Your daughter, Bri, will be the one in charge as they play, and that’s no different when you’re away. You always try to make her include Grogu as much as possible but sometimes she just gets so wrapped up in what she’s doing that she forgets on occasion.

“She eventually joined him in the grass as they rolled around in it.” A low vibration can be felt in your throat as you slightly groan at the thought of how difficult those stains will be to get out of their clothes. That’s a problem for another day. 

“We began pulling at the random flowers that were in the grass- it was your daughter’s idea. And the little one, oh how he  _ loved  _ it. His tiny little fists were clutching at the white little flowers that he found. He began laughing, shaking them in the air. You should’ve been there,  _ cyare.”  _

“I wish I was. It sounds like your day was more interesting than mine.”

“What do you mean?”

Before you’re able to answer, rapid footsteps can be heard from the hall as they grow louder and louder as the noise gets closer.

Your daughter’s shouts break your attention from your husband to her, “you’re home!” Her reaction is almost identical to her father’s but she runs to your side. 

“I am.” Your hand exchanges Din’s chocolate locks for hers. So much of your daughter resembles her father in the best way possible, from her hair to her eyes to her mannerisms, everything that you love about your husband is present in your daughter.

The smile on her face only grows as you move enough so that she can join you on the bed, much like she did this morning.

“Your father was just telling me the day you guys had.”

immediately mentioning this, her big brown eyes light up. She begins recalling her day faster than you can keep up. Her smile is so big that if it got any bigger, then her face might just crack in half. Her smile replicates on your own face at her happiness.

She goes on and on about how her and her brother were throwing toys across the living room, how they ran outside to chase some butterflies, how they picked at some flowers in the grass. Everything about today seemed magical. How you wish you were there to experience it. 

“Then brother grew tired, so daddy tucked us to sleep.”

“Where is your brother?”

“Asleep in his room. Can I go wake him?”

“ _ No,  _ no. Let him sleep.” Bri seems a bit disappointed at this, his eyes immediately filled with sadness as her chin hits against her chest, “however, why don’t you go get changed and you can help me in the garden?”

Her spirits are immediately lifted as she untangles herself from your grasp and darts out of the room. You can hear her bedroom door slamming shut as she gets ready.

Your hand makes it back to your husband’s hair, but you can feel the sadness from where his shoulders rise and fall as he lets out a sigh.

“I’ll be back soon.” You say as you try to move his head back to his pillow but it doesn’t work. His grip on your waist only tightens as he nuzzles his head into your neck. A muffled ‘ _ don’t leave’  _ leaves his lips as he tries to latch onto you for as long as he can.

“I have to, I told her that-“

“I know, but I don’t want you to leave- not yet.”

“I won’t be gone long, an hour at most.”

“That’s too long.”

A snicker leaves your lips. 

Din’s head shifts slightly so that he can glance up at you. His furrowed brows make him even more adorable in the moment- if that were even possible. 

“And you say that I’m the clingy one.”

“You-“

“Mommy, I’m ready.” You hear your daughter’s voice.

As you glance over in her direction, you find that she is in her slightly dirty overalls. Mud and grass stains that you can’t seem to figure out how to remove mock you as they stay as a permanent resident on her clothes.

“Why don’t you head outside? I’ll be down in a moment.” She only nods her head enthusiastically at you as her footsteps can be heard going down the stairs.

“I have to go.”

“I know.”

“I’ll be back soon.”

“I know.” 

“I love you.”

“I know.”

You dip your head down to kiss the crown of Din’s head. Another moan of content leaves his lips. You wish that you didn’t have to leave his side but all good things must come to an end.

Your daughter’s giggles can be heard in your backyard. You let out a sigh, knowing that you can’t procrastinate any longer.

You gently wiggle your way out of your lover’s arms, where he only groans in protest. Your

“I’m sorry, my love, but-“ Another set of giggles enters the room. 

“I thought I told you-“ You begin as you look behind you, but you find that your green son is now in the doorway. How he’s able to get out of his crib without making a sound is beyond you. 

“Come here, little one.” You say as you motion for him to come towards you. Running as fast as his little legs can, Grogu’s arms immediately wrap themselves around your leg, giving it a light squeeze. 

“How are you, little guy?”

He only responds in coos as his arms lift up in the air once they unwrap themselves from your calf, asking to be picked up. Both of your arms seamlessly hold him securely in the crook of your elbow after years of practice. 

“Why don’t you keep your father company while I’m away?” The baby only lets out even more coos in response.

“I’ll take that as a ‘yes.’”

As you glance back at your partner, you see that he hasn’t moved from his previous position. All of the pillows on the bed have managed to migrate towards the middle of the bed, where your husband currently resides.

“Do you want to take him?”

Din’s arms only stretch out in your direction in response, “come here you little womp rat.”

“I told you to stop calling him that.”

“He likes being called that, don’t ‘cha, little womp rat?” The baby in his arms only giggles in response, his arms flailing in the air, “see? He likes it.”

You only groan in response, “you’re lucky you’re cute.”

“You really think I’m cute?” He asks as his moves the hair off of his forehead.

You scoff in response as you make your way to your dresser, trying to find the clothes that you usually wear when you’re gardening.

As you grab clothes similar to what your daughter’s wearing, you close the dresser drawer and begin to make your way to the bathroom when Din’s voice stops you.

“You don’t have to go to the bathroom to change.” You narrow your eyes at him as he continues, “nothing that I haven’t seen before.”

You only shout his name in response as embarrassment floods through your body. He always knows how to make you blush after all these years.

“Not in front of the baby!”

He only shrugs his shoulders at you as you spin on your heel to get changed.

It takes you no time at all and before he knows it, you open the bathroom door to head in your backyard.

Before you’re able to do so, Din calls out your name right before your hand is able to grip the door handle.

“Yes, dear?”

“Can I ask you for one favor before you leave?”

“Anything.” You say as your body weight shifts the edge of the bed.

Din’s fingers only tap on his lips.

Shaking your head, a soft, ‘dork,’ escapes your lips before they lightly peck his.

You move your head away to let him get the sleep that he needs, but his hand is quick to grasp the base of your neck, not allowing you to leave his grasp.

A kiss much like the one you shared earlier repeats as both of your lips mold perfectly. His grasp on your neck is a very loose one and you can easily be released from it, but you don’t want to. 

Your hand unconsciously cups his cheek as your lips continue to move in sync. A heavy sigh leaves his lips.

“What did I ever do to deserve you?”

It’s your turn to sigh. In all of the time that you and Din have been romantically involved, he can never seem to grasp how lucky  _ you are  _ to spend your days with someone like him. How he somehow doesn’t deserve to have any resemblance of happiness because of his past decisions. 

As you look deep into your eyes, you begin to dip your head back to reassure him that he  _ does  _ deserve all of the happiness in the galaxy, but as soon as your lips gently brush against his, you can hear your daughter shouting out for you.

Another sigh leaves Din’s lips as your forehead rests gently against his.

“She’s got your temperament.” You comment as you quickly peck his lips.

Once he’s all alone with the baby in his arms, Din feels as much peace as he possibly can without you by his side. As he shuts his eyes, he can hear you and your daughter’s giggles in the distance and he knows that if the rest of his days are spent like this, he’ll die a happy man. 


End file.
